Is it Getting Cold in Here?
by RubyRoseII
Summary: Weiss had been showing Winter around Beacon, a lot has changed since she had last visited the academy. But Winter decided she wanted to have a bit more fun with her sister and her partner. [Futa, 3-Way]
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty, we got another smut filled story of awesomeness! Expect a few chapters on this one, not sure how many yet.**

It was a cool winter day. The snow had covered Beacon and the surrounding kingdom in a beautiful white layer that reflected the sun light. Occasional gusts of wind blew through the trees and kicked up snow every so often. It was roughly noon and a few weeks before Christmas, the interior of the school was decorated festively with a big Christmas tree in the center of the cafeteria. The school had a festive vibe going through it as students were still decorating. Weiss Schnee was walking along the halls of Beacon in a proper manner, hands to her side, as she strutted to the cafeteria with her sister, Winter Schnee. who walked in a similar manner, with her hands behind her back in a much more military fashion. The two were talking about nothing in particular as Weiss was just showing her sister more of Beacon and all the change since the last time she had visited. As the two walked through the halls they reached the cafeteria. Weiss smiled as she saw her teammates, Yang and Ruby. She quickly walked toward the two with her sister trailing slightly behind her.

"Good afternoon guys. You remember Winter? She just landed today for a visit."

Ruby and Yang looked up at the two sisters at the same time, Yang having her mouth stuffed with some sort of noodles while Ruby had a couple cookies in her mouth.

"Graaaharg…. " Ruby mumbled while swallowing the food in her mouth, wiping her mouth of any crumbs.

"O-oh… Weiss! And… Winter! Hi! Of course we remember her… I mean, we have a rather fond…. recollection…. of her…. " A long pause took place, enough time for Yang to finish her mouth full "presence!" Ruby finished with a triumphant smile on her face.

Weiss just face palmed before turning to her sister. "Sorry about them, they're…. from Patch."

"No, No. It's quite alright. It's lovely to see you both again. Although I question your eating habits."

Yang just chuckled before smiling. "How's it going?"

"Wonderfully, thank you. Weiss has been showing me around your school. A lot has changed. Some for the worse I'm afraid."

"Sounds fun, well I'm off. Gotta get Blake a Christmas present. A book or catnip?" Yang just chuckled before getting up and walking off, leaving Winter to look to Weiss.

"Catnip? What does she mean by that?"

"Haha….. it's a long story." Weiss said with a small faked smile as she scratched the back of her head.

"Oh well, I guess I'll hear it some other time then?"

"Sounds like a plan. Ruby, we were going to head back to our dorm. Would you like to come?"

"Yeah, hold on!" She said before grabbing her plate. She held it up to her mouth before sliding all of the cookies on the plate into her mouth, grabbing her glass of milk before chugging it.

"You're really weird." Weiss said with a small smile, Winter having grinned slightly as she watched the young Rose finish eating.

Swallowing with a gulp and a wipe of her mouth Ruby stood up, smiling brightly as she nodded.

"Yeah I know, and I'm still your BFF!" The reaper said with a giggle as the three of them started walking to their dorm.

"Seriously, what did the blonde one mean by Catnip?" Winter questioned while looking to the younger women, who only giggled at the question.

The door to team RWBY's dorm room opened and in walked Ruby, Weiss and then Winter. Ruby quickly made her way to Weiss's bunk before taking a seat, followed by Weiss who joined her. Winter taking a seat across on Blake's bed.

"I still cannot believe you use bunk beds. Very unstable, unsecure looking bunkbeds. What if one were to fall and crush you? How embarrassing would that be?" Winter stated while looking to her sister, her face showing concern, yet anger.

"They won't. It's not like Ruby jumps on the bed…. anymore."

"Anymore?! What?!"

"I'm just kidding Winter, relax. And they say I can't take a joke."

Winter just glared at Weiss for a while before turning to Ruby.

"I appreciate you putting up with my sister. I know she can be a handful."

"Hey!"

"Oh…. haha. Yeah it's not a problem. Weiss is pretty awesome so… yeah, it's fine." She spoke awkwardly as she scratched the back of her neck.

"I suppose she is pretty awesome. You both are." Winter said with a surprising amount of warmth in her voice, giving the two a small wink.

"T-Thank you Winter." Weiss said with shock, turning to her partner as they both smiled at each other.

"What should we do now?" The younger Schnee asked as she looked at the two.

"Well, I could think of something we could all do… " Winter said with a grin as she looked to Ruby, followed by the specialist getting up and sitting on the other side of the scarlet haired girl. A grin plastered on her face as she looked to Weiss with a wink.

"Winter… really? Now? With… Ruby?" Weiss asked as her face became flushed. She'd admit she'd thought about Ruby in that light, but to actually do anything was just, scary.

"Of course, what better time than the present?" She said while moving her hand around to Ruby's side, lightly squeezing her hip while moving her body closer.

"I mean… it's just rather, sudden." Weiss said as she saw Winter touch Ruby, slightly jealous at the thought; Only causing her to move closer to Ruby's right side.

"I think there is nothing wrong with that." She spoke softly, leaning into Ruby's ear, causing the girl to whimper.

"G-Guys… I don't…. what are… " Ruby tried to speak but was at a complete loss of words as the two sisters were suddenly attached to each side of her.

Winter smiled as her hand started to roam Ruby's side, feeling the smooth curves even through her clothing as she snaked her arm under Ruby's corset, feeling the smooth skin of her stomach. She surprised with how toned her abs were.

"My, my, someone does work out." Winter spoke softly as she lightly moved her hand up and down her toned muscles causing Ruby to moan softly, feeling Winters delicate hands against her skin.

"H-Hey… don't hog her… " Weiss blurted out before moving closer to Ruby. With a smile she moved a hand to rest on Ruby's thigh, lightly stroking it before leaning in to kiss Ruby's neck. She gave her a soft kiss right where the neck meets her collar bone, followed by another slightly higher up on her neck. Winter smirked at her sister before giving Ruby a small kiss on the cheek. Ruby just squirmed slightly as she was being felt up, whimpering and moaning with every new sensation.

"G-Guys… W-What if… someone… comes…. "

"That will happen soon enough." Winter said with an evil smirk as she moved in to lick Ruby from the base of the neck all the way up to her ear.

"Mhhm, Ruby. We're going to make you feel amazing… " Weiss said while lightly nibbling on the reaper's neck. Winter slowly grabbed Ruby's hand with her free hand before placing it against her stomach. She slowly pushing her hand down her pants only to place Ruby's hand on her panties, which had a rather large bulge pressing against them which was throbbing against Ruby's hand, causing her eyes to go wide as she realized just what it was.

"Only if you make us feel just as good." Winter spoke while letting go of Ruby's hand, letting her work on her own as she blew into Ruby's ear. Ruby let out a small squeak as she felt Winter's tongue in her ear. Being new to this whole sex thing that was apparently happening she lightly squeezed Winter's bulge through her panties which caused the girl to moan against Ruby.

Weiss had been lightly licking up and down Ruby's neck for a few moments before she moved up to whisper into Ruby's ear.

"Looks like you now know our little… well big…. secret."

"S-Secret? O-Our?" Ruby said while stuttering every word, her face redder than her cloak as she looked down to see the bulge under Weiss's combat skirt. Her eyes going wide before she felt a hand cup her chin which pulled her to the side toward Winter, only for Winter to give her a wink before pressing her lips to Ruby's. She slid her tongue in instantly, causing Ruby to moan into Winter's mouth. Winter's tongue assaulted Ruby's, pushing against it and moving around the inside of Ruby's mouth, just getting dominated as she sighed happily, loving the sensation. Weiss slowly pulled away as she realized Winter was distracting Ruby, giving her the perfect opportunity to strip the girl. Weiss moved to her knees in between Ruby's legs as she spread them apart, moving her hands under her skirt to reach the hem of her leggings. She slowly pulled them off of Ruby, throwing them across the room.

Ruby gasped into Winter's mouth as she felt the cool air against her exposed thighs. Weiss smirked as she looked under the girl's combat skirt to see a cute pair of pink panties which had a dark wet mark in the middle that was only getting wetter.

"She sure is enjoying this Winter. Don't stop." Weiss spoke while moving in to lightly lick over the wet spot. A loud moan went right into Winter's mouth as her panties got ten times wetter in a second.

"Enjoying doesn't even begin to describe it. She's wetter than the fountain outside."

Winter slowly broke off the kiss, both girls panting as saliva connected their mouths together before Winter licked it to break the strand.

"Hmm, not bad for a beginner, A- Ruby."

Ruby just panted softly as she looked into Winter's eyes before another lick was laid onto her panties, causing a moan and her face to wince.

"Now that's a cute face." Winter spoke with a giggle before reaching up to grasp Ruby's breast, causing Ruby to gasp in shock as Winter moved her hands down to tear open her corset in seconds, as well as her undershirt. Leaving her in just a red bra.

"You wear such cute things, almost like you knew this was going to happen. Naughty girl." Winter teased as she lightly trailed a finger around to the back of her bra, snapping it off in one swift motion before yanking it off with force from the front. Ruby's breasts bounced slightly as the bra fell. Her nipples were rock hard as Weiss lay another lick to the girl's lower area.

Winter pushed Ruby to lay down before straddling her stomach, giggling softly as she looked down at the cute girl in front of her. She winked down at Ruby before pulling off her top and bra. Her large breasts jiggling out as Ruby stared in complete awe before moaning as she felt Weiss lick over her core a few more times, still through the panties of course.

Winter got off Ruby for a moment before straddling her again, this time completely naked. Her large nine inch member resting right on Ruby's stomach, who actually could feel the weight of it alone, blushing brightly as she saw it in all its semi-erect glory.

Weiss on the other hand had been naked for quite some time, not that Ruby could see in her current position. The young heiress slowly grabbed the hem of Ruby's panties, pulling them all the way down before placing them neatly to the side, smiling brightly as she saw Ruby's core. The small girl had a cute little clit and perfect pink lips, but was completely bald, and it caused Weiss to get even harder.

Winter scooted forward, giving Weiss enough room to remove Ruby's combat skirt. Now leaving her fully naked for Winter and Weiss to take in such beauty before Winter looked back at Weiss who just nodded, co-ordination their attack strategy. Winter got to her knees, still over Ruby, before scooting all the way up so her butt was over Ruby's breasts. The large shaft was laying on Ruby's face, over her eye as she was just in awe.

"W-What do… What do we… do now?" The naïve girl asked while staring at the large pale cock that was pressed to her face. Just as she was about to ask something else she felt something press against her core, eyes going wide as she tried to look past Winter, failing to do so. Weiss had pushed her seven inch cock against Ruby, waiting for Winter to give the go ahead. Winter smirked at Ruby's cute little face before roughly gripping her hair, her other hand grasping her cock before shoving it into her mouth with one quick movement. She only pushed the first two inches in to give Ruby time to adjust. Weiss did a similar thing, pushing the first 3 inches in as she hit Ruby's hymen. The heiress literally winced at how tight Ruby was, holding position at her hymen. She sighed happily, resting her hands on Ruby's thighs before spreading them more.

Winter smirked before shoving another two inches into Ruby's mouth, causing the girl to gag around it. Spit began forming at the edges of her mouth before Winter growled, not enjoying this position. She pulled out of Ruby's mouth before sliding off the opposite side of the bed, pulling Ruby and Weiss to it. Just enough so Ruby's head was hanging off the side of the bed.

"Much better." Winter said before giving Weiss a nod, which made Weiss slowly move a hand down to Ruby's clit, rubbing it rapidly making her moan loudly.

"W-Weiss…. Yes! That feels so… so good!" She spoke out before her eyes went wide, a loud scream leaving her lips as Weiss thrust forcefully in, breaking her hymen and pushing straight up to her womb as blood dripped down Weiss's cock. Weiss sighed softly as she knew the worst was over before holding her position.

Winter saw tears leave Ruby's eyes as she smiled softly before kissing Ruby's neck a couple times.

"The worst part is over Ruby… Want a snack?" Winter joked with a small laugh as she traced Ruby's lips with her finger, causing Ruby to nod and open her mouth, leaving Winter to quickly fill the void with her large cock. Winter let out a soft moan as Ruby's tongue slowly involuntarily swirled around the large shaft causing a small amount of pre-cum to drip out of Winter's cock.

Ruby gave a look like she had just eaten a sour lemon at the taste of the pre-cum, moving her tongue over Winter's slit to taste more of it. She started to enjoy the taste as Weiss started to slowly pull out of her. Weiss got her cock most of the way out before slowly pumping back in, leaving Ruby to moan around Winter.

That's when the fucking really began. Both girls slowly picked up pace, railing into the younger girl. Ruby's body was on fire from the combined pain and the pleasure. Small moans leaving her mouth with every pounding as her pussy was stretched by Weiss's fairly large shaft.

Winter had given up on the gentle approach and was fucking Ruby's mouth roughly. Spit was dripping from Ruby's mouth onto her nose and into her hair as Winter railed into her mouth, pushing down her throat with small grunts every few seconds. The room was filled with the smell of sex and the three were all in ecstasy.

That's when Weiss let out a loud high pitched scream as she thrusted into Ruby's cunt before cumming deep inside of her, filling the little girls womb to the brim. Cum poured out around Weiss's cock as she just held that position. Going weak, Weiss collapsed onto Ruby.

The heiress was panting roughly as she lay on her leader, the whole bed shaking as Winter was still throat fucking the poor girl into oblivion.

"My little sister was always a fast cummer." She said with a loud giggle, followed by a grunt as she looked down at the beautiful site in front of her. The two girls were covered in sweat, cum dripping from Ruby's snatch as Winter just smirked.

"Q-Quiet you… " Weiss snapped before resting her head on Ruby's breasts, smiling softly before giving her right nipple a little lick, causing a loud moan to leave her lips

"Ohhhh? Someone has sensitive nipples." The heiress snickered as she lightly licked the girls nipple again, followed by her taking it between her lips and sucking it softly before giving it a soft nibble. The scarlet haired girl screamed around Winter's cock in pure pleasure while Weiss's cock was still deep inside of her, her erection slowly going down though.

Winter continued pounding Ruby's mouth for a few more minutes before giving one final thrust. A deep groan leaving her lips as she felt her cock release her warm thick seed into Ruby's warm mouth. The girl's eyes going wide as she felt squirts of cum hitting the back of her throat and going straight into her stomach. Winter held that for a few minutes before slowly pulling out, a few more squirts hitting the girl's mouth and tongue. Pulling the head of her cock out of Ruby with an audible pop, she closed her eyes as a final squirt shot out and hit Weiss right in the eye.

"Hey! Watch it!" The heiress said with a small smile, looking up at her tired sister as Ruby just lay there, her head hanging off the bed as cum dripped from her mouth.

"Looks like we fucked her brains out." Weiss stated with a smirk, grinding her hips against Ruby to elicit a loud moan from Ruby. Winter gave her sister a wink before licking her own cum off of Weiss's cheek and eye.

"That was fun. I really enjoyed visiting Beacon again."

Ruby just coughed a few times before smiling weakly at Winter, her body was still in bliss. Even if she never got to orgasm, she still felt amazing.

"Please cum back anytime." Weiss quipped, smiling at her pun as she got off of Ruby. She slowly pulled out her cock as more cum began to drip out from Ruby, who winced when the cock left her body. Weiss's cock was now covered in her own semen and Ruby's inner liquids.

"Care to join us for a nap, Winter?" Weiss asked as she slowly moved Ruby to lay her head against the pillow at the head of the bed. The poor girl had spit and cum all over her head but was clearly too tired to move.

"I would love to and possibly a shower when this one is up to it." She chuckled as both girls lay in bed on either side of Ruby, snuggling up to the sweat and cum covered girl. Winter's hand rested on one of her boobs while Weiss's lay on her tight cum covered pussy.

"I… Guys…. I… Can you guys… get me preg… pregnant?"

Ruby questioned, followed by a few coughs as she looked to Weiss.

"W-What? No. Of course not dolt. Now get some rest and we'll make you feel even better tomorrow." Weiss said as she kissed the young Huntress's cheek before snuggling up to her tightly. The three girls soon fell asleep, covered in cum, sweat, and a blanket that was only half on.

 **And there you have chapter one! Hope you enjoyed, as always leave a review, tell me what you thought, any ideas or suggestions I'd be happy to hear! I know the build up was rather...fast, but you don't watch porn for the story. Thanks for reading~ 3**


	2. Chapter 2

A breeze blew open the window to team RWBY's dorm room. A gust of wind which caused the curtain to blow back and forth as the cold air filled the room. It only took five minutes for Weiss to slowly get out of bed, groggily making her way over to the window to slam it shut. She shuffled back to bed as she looked to see Ruby and Winter snuggling close together for warmth, blushing brightly as she remembered everything that had happened yesterday.

The heiress looked around the room to make sure Blake and Yang were not there. Luckily the duo had been MIA since yesterday. Smiling softly, she looked back at Ruby and Winter, admiring both of their bodies. She saw Ruby now covered in dried cum and spit. She tilted her head to the side before looking down to see her own cum covered cock hanging between her legs.

Weiss smiled softly before yawning rather unladylike for her. She slowly got back into bed as she snuggled tightly up to Ruby, her large flaccid cock pressing against the girl's thigh. Weiss sighed happily as she rested her hand on Ruby's breast, giving it a small squeeze.

Ruby's eyes fluttered open as her nipples hardened instantly, weakly looking over to Weiss who was just staring into her eyes. The young huntress opened her mouth but her throat was too sore for her to even try to talk. Her face covered in dried spit and semen, the girl winced slightly.

"Good morning sun shine." Weiss spoke in a chipper voice before kissing her partner softly on her warm, soft lips.

"G-G… morn… " She stuttered before slowly sitting up right, wincing in pain the whole time. Weiss just sat up with her while resting her hand on Ruby's back to help her up.

"Would you like some water?"

Ruby just nodded before smiling to Weiss, who smiled back before getting up and running to the mini-fridge. She grabbed a small water bottle before returning to her bed, popping the cap before handing it to Ruby who smiled before downing it instantly.

Winter by this time was disturbed by all the commotion. She opened her eyes to see Ruby downing a bottle of water. She yawned quietly before sitting up, rubbing the sleep from her eye.

"G-Good morning all. Sleep well?" She asked while lightly rubbing Ruby's thigh.

"Ohhh, I hope we didn't hurt you too much."

After Ruby finished her water she smiled to Winter.

"I… I'm fine, but… thanks. I mean…. that was amazing." She gave Winter a smile before turning to Weiss to give her one as well.

"Seeing as you're still covered in various bodily fluids, why don't we go take a shower?"

Weiss blushed faintly at the thought, her cock starting to get some blood back.

"Well… what if people see us? We can't exactly use a private shower."

"Isn't the thought of getting caught even that much more exciting?" Winter questioned her baby sister before giving her a wink.

"Well… I suppose—."

"Perfect!" Winter cut her sister off. "Let's get you nice and clean Ruby."

Weiss just walked to the dresser before grabbing a few small articles of clothing, enough to be covered but not enough that she'd want most people to see her in it. Just so much that it'd get her from her dorm to the showers.

Weiss then passed both girls a similar outfit; Winter of which changed in seconds leaving Ruby to slowly get to her feet, groaning most of the time as Winter and Weiss helped the poor girl get dressed.

The door to the showers was pushed open. Weiss walked in first, holding the door for Winter and Ruby. Thankfully no one had seen them otherwise they would have noticed all of the cum and spit all over Ruby. As Weiss checked for anyone in the showers, Winter and Ruby walked toward one of the bigger shower stalls before they slowly stripped, Weiss walked up behind the two as they were both bent down to take off their shoes. The two girls just finished kicking away their shoes before a finger was slid into each one's pussy; both girls letting out a soft, warm moan. Winter smirked as she turned around.

"My, my. Already frisky?" She asked her sister before Weiss started to undress herself, just giving her a wink. All three now as nude as you could be made their way into the shower. Both Winter and Weiss had smirks on their faces.

"I'm so gross right now…. just…. cum all over me… " Ruby stated while turning the shower on, her being in the middle with a Schnee on either side. The warm water hit her head as she sighed happily as the cum and spit was washed out of her hair. She ran her hands through her locks as she threw her head back with closed eyes. She washed her face before moving on to her breasts, then down to her stomach, which had a nice six pack starting, then further down to her core and thighs. She made sure to get all of the cum and spit on her way down.

The sisters were just watching happily as this beautiful girl in front of them just cleaned off her naked form, the water flowing down every curve. Her body was soon as clean as a bar of soap. Winter and Weiss's members were slowly rising at the sight; Weiss's poking Ruby in the thigh as her eyes opened. She looked down to see Weiss and Winter both hard, with a large blush on her face.

"I… uhmm… sorry."

"Don't be sorry for having such a beautiful body." Winter chimed in before turning Ruby to face her, giving her a soft peck on the lips while nodding to her sister.

Weiss smirked before moving her hands to Ruby's hips, squeezing them softly as she pressed her body to her leader. Her member and her breasts pressed firmly to Ruby's back while Winter leaned in to lightly kiss Ruby's neck, a small moan leaving her lips before Winter giggled.

Winter leaned in to Ruby's ear, while smiling, "Such an adorable little sound. You make me so hard Ruby."

Ruby's face was redder than her cloak as Winter's breath touched her skin followed by a louder moan as Weiss started to lick the inside of her other ear while blowing into it. Moving down, the heiress nibbled on her ear lobe before continuing to kiss the girl's neck, her member starting to rub against the girl's ass cheeks.

"Now I think I want a taste of what Weiss was lucky enough to get yesterday." She smirked while slowly pulling back, lining her large, thick member up to Ruby's core before giving her a wink.

"Now be a good girl and moan for me." She chuckled before shoving her whole cock into Ruby in one quick thrust. The girl's head was thrown back right into Weiss's shoulder as she screamed at the top of her lungs. Weiss smiled while kissing along her cheeks and neck, trying to take away from some pain before whispering in her ear.

"I'm sorry Ruby… it'll all feel better soon." She reassured her partner before Ruby's eyes went as wide as they could, feeling the head of Weiss's cock slowly probe her anus.

"W-Weiss…?" Was all she could say as Winter slowly pulled out of her.

"Shhh. It's going to feel amazing…. trust me."

Ruby just nodded, trusting Weiss with her life as the head slowly pushed into her, Winter was now almost all of the way out, just the head was still in as she moved her hand down to rub the girl's clit. Ruby let out a loud moan in pleasure before sudden pain erupted as Weiss thrust into Ruby all at once. Her asshole was stretched wide around Weiss as it clammed down on her like a vice.

"Weeeeeiiiiiiaaaaaaass!~~" Was all she could scream before Winter rammed into her core, trying to give her pleasure to replace the pain. Both girls held their positions for a while before Ruby slowly calmed down as Weiss gripped the girls thighs, holding them up to each side so it would be easier to rail her.

"I-It really hurts…. but…. it feels so good… " She said softly against Winter, who was smiling from the fact Ruby's pussy was clamping down around her cock. A large grin was on Weiss's face before she slowly pulled most of the way out, causing Ruby to moan loudly. Winter did the same as they both started to fuck the girl. Weiss going with quick shallow thrusts while Winter on the other hand was going with powerful, deep thrusts which hit against Ruby's cervix every time, adding more pain and pleasure every time.

Winter and Weiss stared at each other as they fucked the same girl. So turned on for so many reasons, Weiss grabbed Winter by the back of the head before pulling her into a deep kiss over Ruby's shoulder as the sound of flesh smacking together got louder and louder.

Their tongues battled for dominance as Weiss tried to fight her older sister's tongue, the two in a kiss of passion. They tilted their heads to deepen the kiss, depriving themselves of air. The two held it for a few more minutes before Weiss pulled away, panting heavily as Winter merely smirked. She called herself triumphant in the tongue battle as she gave her sister a wink, the heiress's tongue hanging out as well as Ruby's as both girls panted. Suddenly both of Ruby's holes clamped down tight on the two girls as she threw her head back.

"W-Weiss! Winter! Wiiesiaiis!~" She screamed out as her orgasm started to hit suddenly and surprisingly. Both girls smirking as they thrust faster and faster into Ruby, who's nails were digging into Winter's sides with force; only making her go faster.

The door creaked open, not that the three noticed with Ruby's loud moaning and screaming. A quiet hum could be heard as Nora Valkyrie walked into the room, stopping in her tracks as she heard loud moans, pants, and screams. Looking over to one of the stalls she could see just the three girl's heads, although it was pretty clear what was going on. Nora just blushed before hiding in a stall nearest her, slowly peaking to watch the show.

"Much better than a video on my scroll…. " She spoke quietly while watching the three-way.

Ruby was moaning and screaming as her eyes went wide as a sudden squirt came from her pussy and went all over Winter's stomach and cock. Multiple squirts left her body as it was shaking rather violently. Weiss squeezed the girl's thighs as she held her in place while they continued to fuck her.

After continuous pounding into Ruby, who was now a twitching mess after her orgasm, her tongue hung out as her head rested on Weiss's shoulder, eyes just staring at the ceiling in a clear hazy mess, only half open. The poor huntress in training couldn't even see, let alone talk. A few mumbled noises left her mouth as saliva dripped from her tongue.

Winter and Weiss smiled to each other, proud of what they had accomplished. They both fucked the poor girl into a dribbling mess.

As Weiss starts to speed up her thrusts, Winter knew what's coming. She moved in to grip her sister's hair, smiling, as Weiss's face changes into one of pure bliss as she thrusted one final push into Ruby. Cum jetted up through her shaft and deep inside Ruby's anus, causing the girl's eyes to go wide again as the cum was shot deep inside of her. Weiss's hands moved up to grip both of Ruby's breasts, squeezing roughly as she bucked her hips against the girl's ass. Cumming and cumming, over and over. The cum soon overflowed from her tight asshole as it dripped down her thigh and down the shower drain as Weiss closed her eyes tightly. Her orgasm was amazing. She'd never felt so much pleasure as she held herself inside of her partner.

Winter on the other hand was still going, railing into her like a freight train. Moaning and grunting from both parties grew and grew as Winter gripped Ruby's legs to pull her back up, nodding to Weiss as she let go of Ruby's breasts while slowly pulling out of Ruby. A wave of cum dripped out after her cock left the tight whole, which was now puckering. Weiss smirked down at her asshole before dropping to her knees, grabbing both of Ruby's cheeks before spreading them. A smile was on her face as she delved in, her tongue entering Ruby's ass which left the girl to scream out in pure pleasure. As Ruby was tongue fucked and fucked she felt quite a bit of the warm cum that was inside her slowly leak out into Weiss's mouth, the thought causing her to drip like a fountain again. As she felt Weiss eat her out she moaned and moaned. Her breath hitting Winter in the ear which only caused her to thrust faster before she finally started to feel her orgasm build up. Thrusting harder and harder, the sound of flesh smacking got louder and louder, echoing through the room before one final thrust delivered the payload.

"R-Ruuuuby! T-Take it!" Winter said demandingly as she pumped the young girl full of cum. The head of her cock breaking into her womb before the cum squirted in. Ruby's eyes rolled back into her head as another orgasm hit, the cum filling her as she squirted again all over Winter, the two in ecstasy as Weiss continued to lick her anus, only adding pleasure as Ruby and Winter both spasmed. Their bodies in a fit of bliss, Ruby's back arched as she was filled up with Winter's hot sticky goo.

A few more small thrusts finished Winter off before Ruby went limp, slouching in Winter's arms as she fell against her shoulder, resting her chin as drool dripped down the older woman's back. Weiss slowly pulled away from Ruby's now clean asshole with a smile on her face.

"Never thought that would taste as good as it did… but wow. Yummy."

Weiss and Winter both giggled as Winter slowly pulled out of Ruby, moaning as it came out with a load of cum. Weiss moved over to lick up some of the cum before gripping Winter's cock while her head was under Ruby's pussy, drips of cum hitting her on the head as she pulled the large cock right into her mouth. She took the head with ease as she sucked out whatever was left of the cum, which was quite a bit, causing her sister to moan in pleasure from the delicate use of her tongue and mouth.

Weiss sucked for a few more seconds before pulling out with a popping sound.

"Looks like you're just there to clean up our mess. How the roles have reversed." Winter said with a smile which caused her sisters face to turn red.

"Yeah Yeah…. our cum does taste great… "

"Of course it does. We're Schnee's… and mixed with such a delicate little flower's juice. It's the perfect combination."

Winter smirked while licking up Ruby's face, who was in a dazed state. She wasn't unconscious but was just, not there. Lost in her own world as her body twitched occasionally.

Weiss gave her a quick poke on the butt. "I think we lost her."

"We're a lot better than we take credit for."

"Schnee's do it best. Right big sis?"

"Of course. Poor girl didn't stand a chance to our might."

Weiss and Winter shared a laugh before Winter just smiled. "Now what do we do with this one? She's fucked."

"We could always fuck her once more."

"And kill the poor girl? No thank you."

"Right… silly me… then what do we do?"

Weiss and Winter thought for a good moment before Weiss smirked, walking up behind Ruby to lightly cup her breast with one hand, whispering in her ear.

"Ruuuuby. We have fresh cookies." She giggled before slapping her bottom roughly, leaving a big red hand print, causing Ruby to let out a loud yelp.

"I… Wha… What?!" She spoke while disoriented, looking around as her vision was still blurred.

"W-What happ… happened to me…. "

Winter just smiled while kissing her cheek. "We fucked you from here to Atlas. We thought we broke you."

"I… was just… in so much… I felt so good I couldn't even think."

"Awwe. We did break you!" Weiss said happily while lightly slapping Ruby's butt again, causing her to squeak. Winter slowly dropped Ruby to the ground, letting go as the scarlet girl wobbled a few times before stabilizing herself. Smiling softly, Ruby stepped back so Weiss and Winter were both in front of her, their cocks still rock hard.

"Whoa… am I really that good?"

Weiss just blushed but Winter nodded.

"Best girl I've ever had the privilege of fucking. I think Weiss would agree, although you're the first girl she's penetrated vaginally."

"R-Really… I am?"

Weiss just blushed while looking away. "M-Maybe…. "

"Awwe, that's sooo cute! And really hot…. "

"S-Shut up dolt!"

"She's just shy. And has a total crush on you."

"Winter!" Weiss yelled loudly, her face crimson red.

"W-Wait… really?"

"Whaaat? The cat's kind of out of the bag now. You'll have to excuse her, she's madly in love with you, and also is a kinky little girl."

"Winter Schnee!" Both Ruby and Winter's faces were blood red as they slowly made eye contact.

"I… Well… I like you too Weiss…. a-and you Winter… so I want to… thank you guys for giving me a… well that amazing orgasm… both times."

Winter and Weiss both smiled with Weiss giving a little curtsey which didn't look normal due to the fact she was naked.

"Sooo how about… " Ruby smiled while getting to her knees, just outside of the shower stall. Gripping both girls cocks roughly, pulling them close before giving each a light lick on the head.

"I give you something in return."

Ruby giggled before slowly standing up, both girls in shock.

"W-What are you… doing?"

Weiss questioned, upset that she wasn't getting sucked off right now.

"Weeeell I wanna give you a treat… buuut not right now. We gotta get back to our dorm room."

"But why? We'll just have to come back here to wash up." Weiss questioned while looking at Winter who was just staring at Ruby with lust and want.

"Then I better make sure I clean up every little drop of liquid you girls give me." She punctuated the end of her sentence while lightly running her nail in between Weiss's breasts.

"You're… so hot…. " Weiss blurted out before blushing, her cock throbbing as Ruby smiled.

"I… kinda noticed" She gave a shy wink to both girls before they walked to the get their clothing. Winter giving Weiss and Ruby quick slaps on the ass.

Nora was still in a stall on the floor, hiding as the trio finished up. The stall was covered in her own cum as she came three times while masturbating to the view in front of her, her body covered in sweat, panting softly as she hoped she wasn't caught. She heard the door close, meaning the three girls had left. Sighing heavily, she stood up to take a shower.


	3. Chapter 3

The door to team RWBY's dorm slowly opened. Weiss was the first to walk in with Winter behind her, who held a tired and weak Ruby in her arms. Ruby was quite exhausted after the amount of 'exercise' she'd been through today. A soft whimper could be heard as it left her lips as she snuggled up to Winter's large bosom. Weiss moved to sit on her own bed before Winter sat down beside her with Ruby still in her lap.  
"So you said something about a gift?" Weiss asked, quietly, as she looked down at her leader.

"Yeppers! I mean… we've done a lot. You guys too all of my virginities buuut I can still give you lots of yummy feel good times!" Ruby smiled brightly up to the two sisters who both smirked down at her.  
"Then by all means." Winter smiled while giving Ruby a quick wink.  
Ruby's smile only seemed to grow as she jumped from Winter's lap and got on her knees in front of both girls.  
"Weeeell…. take off your clothes!" Ruby shouted as she eagerly wanted to get started. Both sisters looked at each other with a nod before stripping slowly, their perky breasts popping out and their smooth skin being exposed. Finally Winter pulled off her panties which were now soaked in a small amount of pre-cum. She giggled before putting it on Ruby's head like a hat.

Both girls now naked, their members rock hard already at just the thought of Ruby on her knees. Ruby grabbed Weiss's panties and put them up to her face, giving them a biig sniff.  
"Smells soo good!" Ruby giggled as she put them to her side, causing Weiss's member to twitch as she sniffed her scent.  
"R-Ruby…. that's… really fucking hot… " Weiss said while smiling, causing the leader to blush while smiling back.  
"Okie, sooo step one! I'm going to suck both of you off!" Ruby giggled as she pushed herself up toward Weiss's member, gripping Winter's by the base as she slowly licked Weiss's pee hole. Pre-cum dripped from it as Ruby licked it up eagerly, causing a loud moan to leave Weiss's lips. Ruby slowly stroked Winter up and down who just sat back, using her arms to hold herself up as she enjoyed watching her sister get pleasured by Ruby.  
Giggling, Ruby slowly moved her other hand to grab the base of Weiss's shaft as she slowly parted her lips to take the soft, bulbous head into her mouth, which elicited a small yelp from the heiress, followed by soft panting.

Ruby sped up on Winter as she took more and more of Weiss's twitching erection into her mouth, loving the taste of it as she decided to try something new. She grinded her teeth along the cock which gained a moan from Weiss, followed by a hand on the back of her head as she slowly pushed her deeper before moving her back up.  
A loud slap could be heard as Ruby hit Weiss's thigh, causing the young girl to recoil in pain. Her hands released Ruby's head as she felt a light bite on her cock, which only turned her on more. Ruby giggled to herself as she thought of how much of a pervert the young heiress was.  
Smiling softly around the shaft currently occupying her mouth, Ruby took it deeper, almost to the base before sliding back up. Looking up at Weiss with want in her eyes, she took it all the way back down. She began bobbing up and down with sudden speed, causing the heiress to throw her head back. A moan in pleasure with followed with every bob, every teeth grind, and every tongue move around her twitching head.  
A quick minute of this passes by before Ruby suddenly pulls off. She smiled before giving the panting heiress a quick wink, her body already sweaty as she smiled back at her young partner.  
Winter was playing with her breast as she looked to her partner and her sister, lightly pinching her nipple as she saw Ruby scoot over to her.  
"My turn already?" Winter chuckled as Ruby's tongue quickly twirled around her cock head. A soft moan left her lips as she nodded, taking the whole shaft in one quick attempt. Winter only smiled as she lightly twirled Ruby's hair around her finger.

"Such a good slut." Winter stated, which caused both Weiss and Ruby to both blush uncontrollably. Ruby took her up and down, her teeth dragging along every so often which caused Winter to gasp in bliss.  
"My. My. What was that? Normally teeth are a no no but that did feel good. Someone knows their way around a cock already." Winter smirked before Ruby started to bob up and down on her a few times as she finally pulled off.

"Done so soon?" Winter asked as she lightly tugged on Ruby's hair, who looked up at her.

"Okay, that was step one! Now we move on to step two! Iiiiiiiiiiiiii'm going to suck off Weiss while she sucks off you!" Ruby said with a sparkle in her eye.

"What?!" Weiss said with a bright blush, steam almost leaving her face as she looked down at her sister's large member, involuntarily licking her lips.  
"Come now sister, it's not like we never experimented when we were younger" Winter smiled while giving her sister a light peck on the cheek.  
"Ohhh, that's a mental image I want to keep!" Ruby said happily while lightly slapping Weiss's member, which caused the heiress to shiver in pleasure.

"O-Okay… " Weiss said defeated as she decided how much she really wanted her sisters cock inside her mouth, not that she'd ever admit to it.  
Slowly Weiss bent over, adjusting her seating position so she could bend all the way down to the point where her face was right beside Winter's large cock, yet Ruby could still reach her own.  
Winter smiled down at her sister who was now lightly stroking her cock, running her fingers along her cheek before moving a small amount of hair behind her ear with a warm smile on her face. The smile prompted her sister to continue. She lightly began licking the shaft which sent tingles down Winter's spine. Weiss licked from the base to the tip before licking all the way back down, moving back to the tip once more.

Ruby smiled at the sight, warmth growing in her core as she spat on Weiss's cock, causing it to twitch. A small moan left Weiss's mouth as she wrapped her lips around the head of her sister's much larger cock. Winter lay back as she allowed her sister to work, loving the sensation of the heiresses' delicate mouth on her appendage. Weiss took about five inches of it before slowly starting to move up and down on the shaft, her tongue turning and thrashing about in her mouth which only gave Winter more pleasure.

Ruby giggled before taking Weiss's tip into her mouth. She quickly cut to the chase as she started bobbing on about seven inches of Weiss's cock, sending shivers through Weiss's tight firm body as her abs contracted from the pleasure. She moaned against her sister's member as she took it deeper with ever move of her head. Weiss slowly closed her eyes, merely enjoying the sensation of Ruby's mouth and Winter's cock.  
Winter was just enjoying Weiss's service to her cock, making quiet moans and gasps with every movement as she let her head fall back to enjoy the sensation.

Ruby on the other hand was greedily sucking on Weiss's cock with the obvious intent of making her cum as fast as possible. Ruby had obviously changed from a quiet nervous little girl into a slightly less quiet nervous girl who loves the taste of cum. That's when Ruby only picked up, making gagging sounds as the thick member hit the back of her throat. Wincing in discomfort as she only continued, she moved her hand down her stomach before she slowly began rubbing herself through her panties. She moaned against Weiss which only caused Weiss to moan more, right into Winter who was loving the blowjob.

Minutes passed as they continued to go at it. Moans and gagging sounds filled the room as Weiss had finally managed to take her sister all the way down her throat with relative ease, not that it didn't' hurt like hell but that was future Weiss's problem. Ruby too was taking all of her partner into her mouth, spit dripping from her chin onto Weiss's thighs.

Weiss felt her orgasm quickly approaching. Ruby's tongue was spinning around her sensitive head as she let out a big yelp against Winter's hard cock. Moaning against it as her teeth grazed it again, causing Winter to whimper as she started to push her sister up and down on her cock with more force, knowing that she'd be cumming soon; not wanting Weiss to pull off of her.

That's when Weiss's eyes went wide as she tried to pull off the cock deep in her throat, failing as she cried out into said member. A sudden blast of cum hit the back of Ruby's throat as she quickly took it all down her little hole, making sure not to spill a drop. Not wanting to have to shower or clean again as she pulled away so just the tip was in, still stroking the base with her free hand as cum squirted into her mouth.  
A loud moan left Ruby as she shoved two fingers deep into her. Her vibration sent shivers down Weiss's back as she eagerly swallowed every drop of the delicious seed, a small amount dripping from her mouth onto her chin. Weiss was in complete bliss as she finished cumming, her body shaking against both parties which only turned them both on. Ruby held her position until Weiss ran out of juice before slowly pulling off the large shaft with a pop, giving the head a nice kiss.

"Thank you Weiss." She said with a chuckle before lightly taping the still hard member against her cheek, leaving a drop of cum on it.

Winter was now taking Weiss roughly, sitting up right as she was slamming Weiss's poor mouth up and down on her shaft. Both hands were wrapped around the girl's hair as she tugged on it, causing a small amount of cum to shoot onto Ruby's face, to which she quickly ate.

Groaning at the top of her lungs, Winter smiled as she held Weiss down on her cock as it twitched, blowing her load directly into her sister's mouth. Panting heavily as her hips bucked into her sister, she clawed her scalp as she finished the load. Obviously not as large of a load as compared to yesterday but enough to fill Weiss right up with a perfect meal.

Panting heavily, Winter fell back down onto the bed, her chest heaving as she let go of Weiss's head. She ran her hand through her own hair with a smirk on her face. Weiss quickly pulled off of her sister, panting heavily as she coughed out a few strings of cum; the cum landing on her sister's thigh.  
Weiss's tongue hung from her mouth as she panted before moving down to lick all the spit and cum from her sister's heavenly thighs, which caused Winter to giggle slightly.

"Hey, that tickles." She said happily. Ruby was grinning at the two before looking down to her own core.  
"That was fun!" She said, while licking up Weiss's shaft, causing the girl to moan softly.

"Fuck. You have no idea…. " Weiss said softly as she rested her head on her sister's thighs, lightly licking up and down on the base of the shaft.  
"I know I do." Winter said with a smile as she lightly stroked Weiss's beautiful hair.

"Goodie! Now, who's up for another round?" Ruby asked excitedly as the two sisters nodded.

"Sounds fun. To be honest Ruby I never expected you to be so excited about this. We thought we'd only get to have you once."

Winter chimed in.  
"Oh? Well… I mean, I really like you guys sooo I thought we could all do this whenever we wanted." She scarlet haired girl said while smiling up to both Winter and Weiss.

"Awwe, isn't that just so cute and hot." She said with a chuckled before sitting up.

Ruby smiled softly as she stood up. She crawled onto the bed on all fours making her butt face Winter and her head looking toward the head of the bed. Ruby's dripping core could be seen under her skirt; the two sisters not even noticing that Ruby take her leggings and panties off.

Weiss slowly sat up, coughing once more before looking to her partner's form; her back dipped as she rested on her knees and forearms.

"Whoa…" Weiss mumbled as Winter quickly sprang into action, getting up and quickly getting behind Ruby on her knees as she gripped the girl's hips, slowly lining up with her core.

"Which hole baby?" Winter asked with a giggle, to which Ruby responded.  
"Any one you want." She said while turning around to give her a quick wink before looking at Weiss.

"Now get being Winter silly!" Ruby smile as Weiss quickly nodded, moving behind her sister as she gripped her hips, lining her cock up with Winter's beautiful, tight asshole.

"Everyone ready to have more fun?!" Ruby questioned her two sex partners who both nodded. Winter pressed the tip of her cock into Ruby's tight pussy, smirking at how tight it was as she sighed happily. Weiss on the other hand was slowly sliding into Winter, Ruby's spit making it slide in with relative ease as Winter and Weiss both cooed at the same time.

Winter slowly thrust into Ruby who smiled happily while looking forward. She tried to control her breathing as Weiss pushed deeper into Winter's tighter hole. A loud gasp left Winters lips as she felt Weiss's cock head press deep into her. All of their hips suddenly pressed together as Winter hit Ruby's cervix. Winter slowly pulled out, prompting Weiss to do the same as they slowly started to pick up pace, pumping in and out at two different speeds, Winter going faster than her sister. Their rhythm clearly was not in sink, not that it mattered too much. They were all still in a great amount of pleasure.

Winter hadn't been analy penetrated that much, and never before while also fucking a tight pussy, so the feeling was weird. Good, but weird as tingles that she'd never felt before shot up and down her body. Weiss loved the sensation of Winter's tight asshole. It wasn't as tight as Ruby's but it was just as wonderful and warm. Weiss smiled warmly as she lightly licked her sister's neck before latching onto it. She sucked violently on her neck with the intention of leaving a hickey on her older sister.  
Ruby was smiling in bliss as Winter sped up faster, causing her to moan loudly as she felt her cock scrape along the inside of her walls. Weiss sped up as Winter did, thrusting into her ass as the sound of flesh slapping together filled the room, echoing throughout as the hot threeway continued for a few more minutes.

Smirking to herself, Winter looked back at Weiss who had left three hickeys on her at this point before turning to look at Ruby who was in bliss. Closing her eyes, Winter took a moment to concentrate before a black glyph appeared beneath the girls, causing all three of them to look down.  
"W-What the hell. Winter?" Weiss questioned before smiling, realizing what was about to happen. Ruby on the other hand was confused before her eyes suddenly went wide. All three of them were already thrusting into each other but were now going at triple the speed thanks to Winter's time dilation glyph.

"Nngh, kyreaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Ruby cried out as her pussy was rammed into, causing Winter to do the same as Weiss rammed into her. All three girls were panting heavily as they fucked each other with speed and passion, eventually their rhythm syncing up. They were now the perfect fuck train as they continued to ram into each other. Their bodies becoming sweaty as the room heated up, the smell of sex and sweat could be smelt down the hall, not to mention the sounds of flesh, squelching, and moaning that could now be heard throughout the school.

With the double pleasure Winter was receiving she was inevitably the first to cum. She cried out as Weiss dug her teeth into her neck before cumming deep into Ruby's cunt, filling her to the brim. Her womb filling up as she closed her eyes tightly.

"Fuuuuaaack! You're so tight!" She cried out while falling forward onto Ruby's back who when she felt Winter fall on top of her, her large nipples pressing against her back, sent her to the moon. Ruby came around Winter's cock, squirting all over her thighs and stomach. Her arms and legs gave out as she fell onto the bed, panting heavily.

Weiss was smiling as she continued her assault on Winter's asshole, which was spasming around her cock. She grinned as she was causing the whole bed to shake, along with their bodies, as she slapped into her sister's ass.  
"F-Fuck. You're both so fucking hot! Dirty sluts!" Weiss yelled while speeding up, Winter's glyph disappearing as she quickly formed her own. Speeding up quickly, just enough to get her to the edge as she closed her eyes tightly before cumming deep into Winter's asshole, cum squirting into her as well as out of her.

"AAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhh fucking cock!" Weiss yelled out, very un-lady like as she collapsed on top of Winter's back, which was still red from Ruby's previous claw marks.

"F-Fuck me… " Weiss said, weakly, as all three of them collapsed to the side, now in a spooning position as she smiled.  
"So…good." Winter said softly as she licked Ruby's neck, who was slowly closing her eyes before falling asleep, not even caring that a cock was inside her. Slowly Winter's member shrunk back down, causing Winter to pull out of Ruby, along with quite a bit of cum to follow. A grin fell on her face as she heard Ruby squeak when it came out.  
"So adorable." She chuckled as Weiss's cock shrunk as well, pulling out of her ass with a pop as both girls moaned softly.

"Thank you baby sister." Winter said while turning her head around to give her sister a quick kiss on the lips.

"T-Thank you… I never thought I'd be able to fuck Ruby…. Thank you… " Weiss smiled while licking her sisters neck, over the hickeys before nuzzling into her back.

"Good night sis." Weiss added as she slowly fell into a slumber.

"Goodnight." Winter returned as she snuggled into Ruby, slowly closing her eyes for a much needed rest.

 **Hopefully there will be another chapter but I have a another story in the works as well as a continuation to another story. So it may take some time. But thank you for reading! Let me know what you think.**


	4. Update

Update:

I'm so sorry for my inactivity over the past few months. It's been hectic. I do have quite a few stories and chapters in the works so stay with me. Thank you for the support, reviews, follows and favourites. They're really heart warming. So I'm just letting you know that I plan to release more shortly. But life does get in the way. I can't spend it all writing, as much as I wish I could. Thank you.


End file.
